


Blanca nieve

by M_N_Penz



Series: Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: AU, Little Tchaiko, Prompt Challenge, Snow, a sweet story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Un nuevo día trae un consigo un regalo para la pequeña Tchaiko: ¡Nieve por doquier! AUPrompt Challenge 2: Nieve





	Blanca nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea vino a mi mente en un segundo y no quise desperdiciarla. Aunque es corta, disfruté tanto de ponerme en la piel de una dulce e inocente Tchaiko de unos 5-7 años. Es una especie de AU, donde Bach es el padre y Bąda la hermana mayor. 
> 
> Prompt 65 (Nieve) + Tchaikovsky.

Pijama de ratones, pasitos apresurados cruzando la sala hasta el gran ventanal. Los gritos emocionados de la niña atravesaron la casa: "¡Nieve! ¡Despierten, todo lleno de nieve!" Y sin esperar respuesta regresó corriendo de nuevo a la habitación, ahora a hurgar en su ropero. 

Abrigo azul, botas a rayas. Papá Bach la ayudó a vestirse mientras inquieta no dejaba de apresurarlo; callado y paciente envolvió sus manitas en suaves guantes blancos, dejándola ir con una ligera sonrisa. Ella se lanzó a su cuello y colocó un rápido beso en la mejilla del gran hombre.

Nieve blanca y esponjosa, nieve por doquier. Y la pequeña Tchaiko estaba feliz, porque amaba la nieve; tanto como a los ratones, tanto como a la música. Giró y giró sobre el blanco espacio, riendo sin parar, el listón moviéndose sobre su cabello rubio. Su hermana Bąda se unió a ella más tarde, y las dos giraron tomadas de la mano.

Muñecos de nieve llenando el patio como un ejército. Hicieron grandes y pequeños, primorosamente adornados. Tchaiko jugó con ellos, vara en mano, como una orquesta de frío corazón a la cual dirigir. Pero la rubiecita se disgustó, pues algo faltó en todo aquello y no tenía idea de que era. ¿Tal vez un cañón?

Ojos dormilones, azul mirada de sueño. Varios bostezos escaparon de sus labios, y el cansancio cerraba sus ojos una y otra vez. No quería marcharse de su blanco y frío paraíso, pero su hermana la persuadió con promesas de chocolate caliente y estofado de hongos, sin soltar su mano al caminar.

Pijama de ratones, dulces sueños blancos. Papá Bach la arropó con cariño, besó su frente y dejo a la pequeña Tchaiko soñando con orquestas frías e infinitos días de nieve. 


End file.
